


Definitely Not a Good Gift

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [68]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse does not approve of the gifts her husband's given the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Good Gift

Megatron knew his wife was not happy.  Not that she showed it on her face, but years of court affairs had made it easier for her to disguise her disgust, especially when it came to his actions.  
  
He should have expected it, but he had given himself too much credit into thinking that even with all he did, she would have simply overlooked it.  
  
"Presenting Lord Scorponok," the young courtier announced.  
  
An older, darker skinned man decked in reds and purples approached the King and Queen.  Not as dark or as old as Bombrush, Lord Scorponok bowed before the Ogre King and his wife.  
  
"My King and Queen, I thank you for inviting me to your children's birthday ball."  
  
"Of course, Lord Scorponok.  I am grateful you managed to find time to attend." Megatron uttered under his usual tone.  For such an event, he would have rather had close friends come to celebrate his children's 7th birthdays.  But as they were the rulers of two kingdoms, one a human and the other an ogre kingdom that had both been enemies for years.  
  
Everyone who was anyone wanted to get involved.  So throwing a ball was the only way to avoid the riot that would have happened if they had not thrown one.  
  
Sigh... politics.  Sometimes Megatron just hated them so.  
  
"If I could, I have brought gifts for the young heirs."  
  
Waving his hand, Megatron and Eclipse watched as the ogre stepped aside to bow to the two youngest members of royalty.  "Princess Kowave.  Prince Drillbit."  
  
As their children bowed their heads, as they had been taught by their tutors and Shockwave, Megatron could hear Eclipse sigh next to him.  
  
"Is something wrong, my dear?" he whispered to her as the court watched in fascination the two sets of gifts presented to their children.  
  
He didn't even flinch when she turned to look at his, her eyes narrowed. Indeed, she was still upset over his gifts. He didn't see the problem, though. It was what they had both asked for. Besides, he was going to show them how to use them. He always believed that children so know the very basics of how to defend themselves.  
  
"How could you give them those?" she hissed out. "They just turned seven, Megatron."  
  
"They both asked for one-"  
  
"If they asked to drink your hard liquor, would you let them?"  
  
He almost said yes, but he knew that would just make her even angrier than she already was. She probably wouldn't even allow him to explain that he would only give them a sip so they taste how bitter it was and be disgusted, thus never asking him again. "...This and that are entirely different issues-"  
  
"You gave our children  _daggers_  for their seventh birthday!"  
  
"Eclipse, I was five when I got my first dagger-"  
  
"You stole it from a guard when he wasn't looking and then kept it until your father gave you one when you were twelve."  
  
He was starting to regret telling her that story. But even as a boy, he knew he should have the means to defend himself with. His father had been a weak king, so of course he would have held off on giving him a proper dagger. Besides, at least unlike his father, he was going to teach Kowave and Drillbit how to use the daggers properly. He didn't want them to hurt themselves either. He had already warned them that they were not toys, but weapons, and that they had to be careful with them.    
  
Drillbit understood right away. He was definitely the more mature one, so Megatron didn't understand why Eclipse was worried about him hurting himself. Kowave, he could understand a little, since she often got excited when playing with anything sharp. But she wasn't stupid; she knew better than to cut herself.  
  
"They're only daggers-"  
  
"They could hurt themselves with them."  
  
"I'm going to teach them how to-"  
  
"You should have just given them toy knives."  
  
"And how do you expect them to protect themselves with a toy?"  
  
"Megatron. They're  _children_. They want toys, not weapons."  
  
"We both know our children are much different from others-"  
  
"Because their father is an idiot with little to no common sense. Even Bombrush is laughing at you for your choice of gift."   
  
He grimaced at that. When he had given his kids their daggers, he could see the older ogre out of the corner of his eye trying to hold back a laugh while shaking his head. Damn bastard. And he had seen Lugnut look a bit surprised, but he didn't say anything about it. Still, no one had a reaction as negative as his wife had, who had been first shocked before turning silently angry with him.  
  
"I'll teach them how to use them-"  
  
"If I hear about either of them getting hurt from those weapons, Megatron, I'll stab you myself before kicking you out of our bedroom."  
  
Now that was something he would have paid money to see.  His wife, stabbing someone and kicking them out of their bedroom?  His little, human wife?  
  
Of course, he didn't want to be on the end of that.  
  
He glanced over at his children who were handing off their gifts from Lord Scorponok to their nannies to put with the others.  Despite the amount of other gifts they gotten, admittedly some of which were much grander than the other he gave them, he could see that they were still holding the daggers in their laps, keeping them close to them and refusing to hand them over to their nannies.  
  
He had to smile at that. Well, while his wife may have not have liked the gifts he got for them, his children certainly liked it. And it was their birthday, so he supposed that was all that mattered...  
  
Even if it meant Eclipse would be mad at him for a while.


End file.
